screenyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oko w oko
Prolog 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Najpierw zobaczył wszechogarniająca biel. Potem pojawiły się niewyraźne, ciemniejsze plamy. Następnie plamy zaczęły nabierać kształtów. Ukazały się konkretne zarysy przedmiotów. Po kilku minutach zaczął widzieć same przedmioty. Zobaczył sufit. W oczy raziła go umieszczona nad nim lampa. Po chwili usłyszał głos: - Chodź do mnie - zdawało się, że dobiega zewsząd. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. Jedyna postać w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się od strony jego prawego ramienia. Była bardzo wysoka, szeroka w ramionach, ubrana w szaro-zieloną zbroję. Na jej twarzy lśniła wypolerowana, zresztą jak i cała zbroja, maska. Opierała się o blat, na którym widział jakieś narzędzia i części, ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersi. Obrócił się w jej stronę i przemówiła: - Chodź. Posłuchał jej głosu. Zeskoczył na ziemię. Mięśnie zamortyzowały skok i po chwili chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku istoty. Zobaczył uśmiech na jej twarzy. Na stoliku, o który się opierała były jakieś plany. Były też opisy, nie rozumiał ani słowa. Istota już się nie opierała, tylko stała prosto. Była wyższa od niego o połowę i szersza w ramionach niemal trzykrotnie. Wciąż się uśmiechała. - Wreszcie się obudziłeś, mój drogi Kerhesie. "Synu". *** 25 lat po Wielkim Katakliźmie Jaszczur skoczył z komina na budynek fabryki. Suvil za nim. Ale Jaszczur złapał Toa w powietrzu i zamortyzował nim upadek. A raczej próbował. Suvil falą dźwiękową rozkruszył dach fabryki i spadając obrócił ich, amortyzując upadek Jaszczurem. Obaj wylądowali na betonowej podłodze, wokół jakichś kotłów, metali i robotników. Obaj błyskawicznie zerwali się na nogi, obaj błyskawicznie zaatakowali. Ale Jaszczur był szybszy. Zdzielił Toa pięścią w podbródek i jeszcze poprawił ogonem. Suvil odleciał na kilka bio. Ogoniasty ruszył ku niemu, pewien wygranej. - Twoje niedoczekanie - wycharczał Suvil i posłał w kierunku idącego strumień dźwiękowy z miecza. Jaszczur wyszczerzył białe zębiska; jego łuski pochłaniały dźwięk. Ale Suvil nie celował w niego. - Zalazłeś za skórę niewłaściwym osobom, Toa. Więc ja obedrę cię ze skóry. A to będzie dopiero początek... Skoncentrowany dzięki mieczowi strumień przeszedł pod nogami Ogoniastego, ominął ogon i trafił w kadź pozostawioną przez uciekających robotników. Zniszczył podpórkę, wrzący metal wylał się na podłogę. Tuż obok Jaszczura. Przerażony, skoczył do góry, ale był za wolny, Suvil już tam czekał. Zderzyli się w locie, Toa pomogła grawitacja i Ogoniasty wylądował w strumieniu stopionego protodermis. Toa Szeptu zaczął wspinać się po łańcuchu, który uratował mu życie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na potępieńcze wycie topionego Jaszczura. Mógł go oszczędzić, ale był na niego wściekły. Gniew ograniczał mu umysł, ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Może, gdyby nie to, usłyszałby kroki na rusztowaniu podtrzymującym dach. Sam też wskoczył na rusztowanie, znajdujące się 10 bio nad ziemią. Może, gdyby nie wściekłość, zauważyłby cień poruszającej się za nim istoty. Chociaż, trzeba mu przyznać: zauważył, że po zepchnięciu z rusztowania przez nieznaną istotę, z dużą prędkością zbliża się do ziemi. Może nawet, gdyby nie gniew, zdążyłby użyć maski. Ale cóż, nie zdążył. Upadł i stracił świadomość. Poł bio od mazi, która stopiła Jaszczura. Obok niego wylądowała istota, która go zepchnęła. - Mam go - oznajmiła do... nikogo. Nikogo tu nie było, oprócz leżącego Toa Dźwięku i stojącej Thoudki. - Doskonale, wiesz co robić dalej. Jeśli to się uda, nie będzie już więcej potrzebny - oznajmił głos w głowie Asasynki. - Co? Chcesz go zabić? - Rozważam to. - Ale, przecież... - Żadnych ale. Znasz plan i masz się go trzymać, zrozumiano? - Taak... *** Fergen nienawidził Suvila. Ten przeklęty Toa wszystko mu odebrał. Gdy po akcji niedaleko Końca Drogi wrócił na Odinę, Lider się wściekł. Kazał go oćwiczyć, odebrał mu pozycję, zabrał broń, kazał obić jeszcze trochę, anulował przydział Jaina i zdegradował do sprzątacza zamku. A zadanie przypadło Waerowi. Temu parszywemu lizusowi, który sam zaproponował degradację Vhanita... Grr. Ale Fergen planował zemstę. Już od 10 lat. Wiedział, że Waer i Jain śledzą Toa. Miał swoje żródła. A raczej źródło. Źródło, które powiedziało mu, gdzie uda się Toa za kilka miesięcy i pozostanie na kilka tygodni. Łowca gromadził sprzęt. Karabin pneumatyczny na stalowe kulki rozpadające się po trafieniu w cel i topór. Załatwił nawet sposób na ucieczkę z Odiny. Niedługo wypływała łódź na Południowy Kontynent, a Fergen wraz z nią. Nie obchodziło go, co zrobi z nim Lider. Teraz chodziło tylko o zemstę na Srebrnej Masce. *** Obudził się na jakiejś polanie. Rozejrzał się. Zwyczajna polana, dwa pieńki, na jednym siedzi jedna z najpotężniejszych istot we Wszechświecie, stolik, dokumenty na stoliku. Absolutnie nic nadzwyczajnego. - Ojcowska wizyta, co? - zadrwił zimno Suvil. Odpowiedzią było jeszcze zimniejsze milczenie. - To zadanie będzie szczególnie ważne - odezwał się w końcu Artakha. - Domyślam się. - Nie przerywaj. Twoim celem jest on, Kerhes, Toa Ognia - Artakha wskazał na dokumenty. - Mam go zabić. - Nie, masz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. - Zabicie byłoby prostsze. - Ale on nie umrze - powiedział z naciskiem Artakha. - Szkoda. Coś jeszcze? - Tak. To ja go stworzyłem. Ale mnie opuścił. Więc go znajdziesz i skłonisz by wrócił. - A nie mógłbyś zrobić mu prania mózgu? Albo za... - Nie, nie mógłbym. Ze względu na... stare czasy. - Yhym - Artakha rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a wraz z nim uleciał obraz jego wyglądu z głowy Toa. - Stary widocznie się boi. Albo rzuca mnie w wir czegoś naprawdę niezłego. I w dodatku robi się sentymentalny. A kto musi odwalać czarną robotę? Ja, jego Czempion, Miecz w ręku Wielkiego Ducha wymierzony w jego wrogów. Mata Nui, jak to brzmi... Rozdział I Suvil nie znał nazwy miasteczka, nie obchodziło go to. Ale miał tu znaleźć Kerhesa. I znalazł. Któż by się spodziewał, w najbardziej obskurnej karczmie w miasteczku. Toa siedział przy stoliku, plecami do wejścia, oparty o ścianę leżał miecz w pochwie. Nie namyślając się wiele, Toa Szeptu dosiadł się do Toa Ognia. Ten spojrzał na niego zza kubka i nim Suvil otworzył usta, odezwał się: - Co, Artakha cię przysłał, byś mnie przekonał do powrotu? - gdyby Suvil teraz pił, zakrztusiłby się. Ale nie pił, więc odparł: - S-skąd wiesz? - Wiem to i owo. Ale od razu uprzedzam, daruj sobie. Nie mam zamiaru wracać. - Ale wrócisz, Wszechświat cię potrzebuje. Kerhes parsknął i uśmiechnął się. - Ach tak? Ale jest pewien problem. Mnie nie obchodzi Wszechświat. Obchodzi mnie tylko i wyłącznie moje własne dobro i ewentualnie dobro moich kompanów. A żadnym z nich, wymieniony przez ciebie "Wszechświat" nie jest. - Wygadany - pomyślał Suvil. - Tacy są najgorsi. Zaraz po wygadanych, którzy potrafią się bić. Toa Ognia wrócił do picia. Po chwili odezwał się: - Co, jeszcze tu jesteś? - po czym wstał, skinął barmanowi-Skakdi i ruszył ku wyjściu. A poirytowany Suvil za nim. - Hej. Hej! - Nie wrzeszcz, ludzie patrzą. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz - wycedził Suvil, łapiąc Kerhesa za ramię. - Ach tak? - parsknął Toa, Potem z obrotu kopnął Suvila w brzuch i powalił lewym prostym. - Dobrze. Planowałem to załatwić po dobroci, ale może być po złości - cedził, wstając Suvil. - Tylko ty się tu denerwujesz - Kerhes przyjął postawę do walki wręcz. Suvil wyjął miecz. Nie zamierzał się z nim cackać. *** Kerhes ewidentnie umiał się bić. I do tego był szybki. Suvil dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że stracił miecz. To było niemożliwe, przecież miał Calix, maskę, dzięki której powinien być niemal nie do pokonania. Ale nie dla drugiego użytkownika maski, To by wszystko wyjaśniało. Toa Dźwięku przeklął w duchu swoją głupotę. Przecież jego maska też była w niestandardowym kształcie. Ale na szczęście, wciąż był niezrównanym wojownikiem w walce wręcz. Udowodnił to wielu takim jak Kerhes. Toa Ognia nie ma szans. *** Ucisk na ręce był coraz większy. Twarz Suvila, wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu, niemal stykała się z ziemią. - Poddaj się. Inaczej złamię ci rękę - oznajmił spokojnie Toa Ognia, który "nie miał szans". Suvil wiedział, że poddanie się będzie najlepszym wyborem. Ból i wściekłość tłumiły jego moc. - Nie ośmielisz się... - wysyczał przez zęby Miecz w ręku Wielkiego Ducha. Kerhes westchnął. Przez chwile ucisk zwiększył się, doprowadzając Suvila do skraju omdlenia, ale po chwili... zniknął. Toa zdjął dźwignię. Suvil zaczął się powoli podnosić, a zamiast bólu na jego twarzy malował się triumf. - Niedoczekanie twoje - syknął Toa Ognia i podskoczywszy, kopnął Suvila z półobrotu w uśmiechniętą i opuchniętą gębę. Ten bezwładnie zwalił się na ziemię. *** W tawernie "Pod ściętą rybą" znajdowało się wiele ciekawych indywiduów. Tak właśnie sądziła właścicielka, Skakdi Hyeana. O, ten tam to Skakdi Gurfin. Rębacz, jakich mało. Ponoć sam zarąbał Tahtoraka. Słowo "ponoć" było kluczem. A to kolejny. Kanbeper, Steltianin, tak silny, że "ponoć" mogący zmiażdżyć dwie głowy Skakdi jedną ręką. Albo kolejny Skakdi. Cahook, zwany rzeźnikiem. Zwany tak dlatego, że w walce używał dwóch rzeźnickich haków tak ostrych, że "ponoć" mógł nimi odciąć skrzydła musze. Albo rybak Kabyr. Może nie tak sławny, jak tamci trzej i nie taki dobry w walce, ale Hyeana widziała, jak wypił cały antałek najmocniejszego trunku na Północnym Kontynencie. Ale i tak żaden z nich nie mógł się mierzyć z tym, kto właśnie w tej chwili wszedł do tawerny. Odziany w czarną zbroję Toa z mieczem za plecami, ukrywanym pod czarnym płaszczem z kapturem. Pirat, morderca, handlarz bronią i niewolnikami, bydlak. Ale za to budzący w niej strach i szacunek. I coś jeszcze, czego Hyeana nie mogła określić. Bydlak podszedł prosto do niej, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyjątkowo, nie był on prześmiewczy, czy okrutny. Był... radosny. - Witam, moja droga - zaczął, zdejmując kaptur i odsłaniając czarną Kanohi Pakari. A raczej Kanohi w kształcie Pakari. - Co podać? - warknęła Skakdi. - To, co zawsze. Akurat przybyłem w interesach i pomyślałem, że skoczę na jednego, więc... - nie dokończył. Stojący kawałek dalej Cahook rzucił się na pirata z hakiem. Ten nawet nie mrugnął. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął miecz zza pleców i sparował cios. Skakdi, zaskoczony, drugim hakiem chciał uderzyć w bok, pirat złapał go lewą ręką za nadgarstek, znowu zaskakując Cahooka. Potem z jego dłoni wyłoniło się kilka cienistych kolców. Przebiły rękę i skruszyły kość. Skakdi nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, zacisnął tylko zęby. Pirat uwolnił miecz i zakończył to, ciosem na odlew. Wszyscy wstrzymujący powietrze wypuścili je i zaczęły się nerwowe szepty. Gdy Toa spojrzał na Hyeanę, jego uśmiech był już okrutny. Barmanka szybko wyciągnęła kuszę zza lady. - Wynoś się stąd - wycedziła. W jego oczach zaświeciły się ogniki gniewu, szybko jednak zgasły. Schował miecz, zarzucił kaptur. - Dobrze - i wyszedł. A za nim wstał i wyszedł, zbierając przy okazji broń, trup. *** Fergenowi się poszczęściło. Nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia, zresztą kto by się o niego martwił. Siedział na statku, który odbił niecałą godzinę temu z Odiny i rozkoszował się wolnością. I winem. Gdy już uznał, że wystarczy tego rozkoszowania się, ruszył do kapitana, swojego dawnego znajomego, który miał u niego dług. A teraz go spłacał. Wszedł do środka bez pukania, kapitan uważnie przyglądał się mapom i prawdopodobnie wytyczał kurs. - Już jesteś - odezwał się z niechęcią w głosie. - Oto ja. Masz broń? - Oczywiście. Zgodnie z umową - znajomy z wyspy Fergena westchnął. - Wiesz ile mnie to kosztowało? - Niech zgadnę, za dużo jak na twoje skąpstwo? Dobra, pokazuj. Vhanitan wstał i podszedł do skrzyni. Otworzył ją, wyjął dwa pakunki i podał Fergenowi. Ten szybko je rozpakował. - No, no - oznajmił biorąc do ręki jednosieczny topór, bardzo dobrze wyważony i nieźle wykonany. Na widok miotacza zaparło mu dech. Czerwono-srebrny karabin strzelający naelektryzowanymi stalowymi kulkami z magazynka, z doczepionym bagnetem u dołu lufy. Cudo prosto z fabryk z Xii. - Mam nadzieję, że twój kurs uwzględnia Południowy Kontynent? *** Jaszczur rozejrzał się wyłupiastymi oczyma. Wyglądało bezpiecznie, nawet bagienna woda stała nieruchomo, co nie zdarzało się często. Rahi czuł się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Do czasu, aż strzała uderzyła w jego twardą skórę, strącając z gałęzi. Spadał. Nagle coś złapało go za ogon i unieruchomiło na kolejnej gałęzi. Wprawne palce znalazły wystające gruczoły jadowe i ścisnąwszy je, upuścił jad do podstawionych pod kły naczyń. Gdy probówki napełniły się niemal całkowicie, Toa wypuścił jaszczura i zabezpieczył substancję. Skacząc po drzewach szybko wrócił do wioski. Otaczające ją wody zapewniały ochronę przed intruzami z zewnątrz. W nich również były pewne "nieprzyjemne" istoty, ale z nimi potrafili sobie poradzić. Jedynym przejściem do wioski był wąski przesmyk, oczywiście jeśli nie korzystało się z drogi powietrznej, tak jak Reabis. Matoranie ćwiczyli strzelanie z łuku, tak jak im polecił. Inni sprawdzali umocnienia. Toa Roślinności udał się do Turagi Vegeta z jadem. - Turago? Mam to, co chciałeś. - Doskonale. Zaczynało mi brakować, dziękuję. Turaga Veget był znawcą wszelkich trucizn, w swojej chacie na półkach miał zapasy jadu wszystkich zwierząt z bagien, posiadających takowy. Przez lata doskonalenia się, potrafił z trucizny wydobyć lecznicze właściwości oraz tak mieszać substancje, by bez obaw można było ich używać na polowaniu oraz... jeść. Co jakiś czas wysyłał po nie swojego następcę i równocześnie najlepszego łucznika w wiosce - Daeryla. *** "Zdobywca" cicho zawinął do portu na Odinie. Starsi Łowcy nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, młodsi nieco się zdziwili, ale nie reagowali, widząc że starsi nie reagują. Z pokładu tymczasem zeszło kilka istot, prowadząc na łańcuchach kilkanaście innych. Za nimi szedł Toa w czarnej zbroi, w czarnym płaszczu. Za nim chwiejnie szedł Skakdi z raną na głowie, wyglądającą na śmiertelną. Toa i Skakdi odłączyli się od grupy i przez nikogo nie niepokojeni wkroczyli do komnaty TSO. Toa był tu częstym gościem. - Dwudziestu, zgodnie z umową - oznajmił Vastatorus. Lider Mrocznych Łowców spokojnie kiwnął głową. - Świetnie, dostaniesz zapłatę. Tylu na razie wystarczy. Tym razem to handlarz niewolników skinął głową. - Poznajesz go? - wskazał głową na stojącego trupa. - Nie - zełgał gładko Lider. - Wierzę ci - skłamał Toa. - No nic, poszukam gdzie indziej. Do zobaczenia. TSO tylko skinął głową. Gdy Vastatorus i Cahook wyszli, do Lidera zbliżył się jego adiutant. - Cahook odniósł porażkę - oznajmił, wyglądając przez okno potężnej twierdzy. Niepotrzebnie go wysyłał, by sprawdzić Vastatorusa. - Wyślij kogoś, by wyeliminował zleceniodawcę, nie chcemy, by wieść o naszej nieskuteczności się rozniosła. Wyślij... Fergena. - Fergena nie ma, panie. Uciekł wczoraj. - No, już myślałem, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Jak miał odpokutować swoją niekompetencję myjąc podłogi? Zabije tego Toa i wróci. Znam go. - Ale... By zabić Toa wysłaliśmy Waera i Jaina - zauważył adiutant. TSO nie odpowiedział. *** Ocknął się na wozie. Obok niego siedział Kerhes, gryząc owoc. - No, wreszcie - odezwał się niewyraźnie Toa Ognia. - Eee... Gdzie jesteśmy? - Na wozie. Jak to się mówi, raz na wozie... - Ty... ty mnie pokonałeś - zdał sobie sprawę Suvil, rozmasowując bolącą szyję. - Nikt nigdy... Kerhes parsknął. - Może i jestem pierwszy, ale na pewno nie ostatni - wyrzucił ogryzek. Przez chwilę milczeli. - Kto powozi? Na te słowa wóz stanął, a z miejsca woźnicy wychylił się szary Matoranin. - Do usług - bąknął i pojechali dalej. - Dokąd jedziemy? - Do mojej wioski - burknął woźnica. - Po co? I czemu wziąłeś mnie ze sobą, Kerhesie? Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami. - Chcę ci coś pokazać. Przekonać, byś zostawił Artakhę w spokoju. A jeśli mi się nie uda, to podszkolić, żebyś nie skończył w jakimś rowie albo w kanale z widłami w piersi. Suvil zaśmiał się: - Nie potrzebuję szkolenia. Kerhes uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie: - Taa, wtedy - wskazał głową w kierunku wioski. - też nie potrzebowałeś. A pokonałem cię, bo słońce świeciło ci w oczy. Toa Dźwięku burknął coś niezrozumiałego i odwrócił głowę, podziwiając równiny Kontynentu. - A może ja nie chcę?! - wybuchnął niespodziewanie. - Może nie interesuję mnie twoja oferta?! Kerhes ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Suvil był przewrażliwiony na punkcie porażek. - Jeśli się zgodzisz, wrócę do Artakhi - odparował z szelmowskim uśmiechem Toa Ognia. Suvil zauważalnie zaklął. Nie obchodził go ten Toa znikąd. Nie chciał się od niego uczyć. Był wystarczająco dobry. Z łatwością by go pokonał, gdyby nie... Gdyby nie to, że Kerhes był od niego lepszy. Wściekły, przyjął propozycję tylko po to by móc wrócić do zwykłych misji polegających na zabijaniu i ponownie odwrócił się, przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Toa Ognia. *** Fergen nie przepadał za Południowym Kontynentem. Za nim i za dziesiątkami (a może setkami?) rozrzuconych po nim Matorańskich wiosek. Wolał już duże miasta na wybrzeżu. Także na tym "wewnętrznym", gdzie spora część lądu poleciała w niebo. To był najdziwniejszy widok w życiu Mrocznego Łowcy. No, drugi najdziwniejszy. - Pewnie nie żyją - skwitował. Właśnie znajdował się w takim dużym mieście na wybrzeżu. Był jeszcze daleko od "Srebrnej Maski", jak w myślach nazywał znienawidzonego Toa Dźwięku. Ale nie to go tu sprowadzało. Miał tu znajomego, godnego zaufania przyjaciela. A raczej przyjaciółkę. Z dawnych lat. Była prawie tak dobrym wojownikiem, jak on sam. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Osiadła tu już po Katastrofie, gdy Fergen był Łowcą. Spotkał ją przypadkiem, gdy tropił Maskę. Na samo wspomnienie Toa się w nim gotowało. A gdy pomyślał, co Maska mu odebrał... Uspokoił się jednak, myśląc co sam mu zrobi, nim wręczy jego głowę TSO. Wszedł bez pukania do chaty, której napis na szyldzie głosił: "Usługi Różne". W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed zarzuconym ze świstem łańcuchem. Toporem zablokował cios buzdyganem zza pleców. - Prawie tak dobra... - pomyślał. - Czołem - rzucił, odwracając się. - Długo cię nie było - odparła Rutha i uściskała go. Byli przyjaciółmi, może nawet kimś więcej. - TSO mnie zdegradował - oznajmił, idąc za nią wgłąb domu. - Nie mogłem opuścić Odiny. - Ale już wróciłeś do łask? - zapytała, odwracając się. - Uciekłem - dostrzegł zamazany ruch, a potem policzek eksplodował bólem. - Uciekłeś!? Uciekłeś!? TSO ma ludzi wszędzie! Pewnie już cię ścigają, a ty tak po prostu do mnie przychodzisz? Wynoś się! Albo lepiej, ja stąd wyjadę. Ty rób co chcesz. - Posłuchaj - powiedział spokojnie. - Dorwę tego Toa i zacznę wszystko od nowa. Zabiorę cię na Odinę, będziemy partnerami... Spojrzała na niego wściekła. - Tak to sobie wykombinowałeś? Ty i ja w służbie TSO! Po tym, jak wreszcie zabijesz Toa, na którego zlecenie otrzymałeś, bo ja wiem, DWADZIEŚCIA lat temu!? A co, jeśli TSO cię potem zabije? Jeśli zabije mnie? Jeśli zrobi nam coś gorszego? Nie, mój drogi... - Słuchaj, ja... - TY się stąd wynosisz. Ja też. Nie mogę tak ryzykować. Ty też nie. - Ale... Spojrzała na niego, tym razem w jej oczach była zimna furia. Zrozumiał. Wyszedł i zaklął. Kobiety... Otrząsnął się jednak, musiał przecież znaleźć Maskę. A Maska mu zapłaci. Za odebranie Ruthy. Między innymi. *** Noc. Deszcz. Brudna woda spływająca brudnymi uliczkami brudnej wioski Matoran na Południowym Kontynencie. Postać w czarnej zbroi, okryta czarnym płaszczem, siedząca na czarno-opancerzonym Kikanalo, rozmywająca się w ciemności. Strzegący bramy Ta-Matoranin wiedział, kim jest postać. Wiedział, po co przybyła. Zgodnie z rozkazem przybysza otworzył bramę, pomimo zakazu Turagi. Następnie, zgodnie z poleceniem przybysza, zbudził wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, dmąc w ostrzegawczy róg. Gdy wreszcie wszyscy wieśniacy wyszli z domów i zaczęli moknąć, przybysz przemówił, był to Skakdi: - Wiecie, kim jestem. Wiecie, po co tu przybyłem. Od dzisiaj będziecie płacić mnie i moim towarzyszom... kontrybucję. Nie mylcie tego z haraczem. W zamian my będziemy was ochraniać, przed napadami i różnymi takimi. Jeśli ktoś będzie wam groził, wezwiecie nas - to mówiąc, wręczył jednemu z Matoran okrągły przedmiot. - a my przybędziemy i rozprawimy się z zagrożeniem. Zrozumiano? Matoranie kiwali głowami, rozgoryczeni. Ale co mogli zrobić? Czarni Jeźdźcy byli świetnymi wojownikami, posiadali potężną broń, a oni byli zwykłymi Matoraninami. W dodatku, przybył do nich sam dowódca. Karvae. Nikt nie mógł im się przeciwstawić. A oni to wykorzystywali. Skakdi roześmiał się, widząc nietęgie miny wieśniaków. Podziękował za rozmowę i odjechał. *** Gdy dotarli do wioski, Suvil spał. Zasnął wreszcie, pomimo niewygodnego wozu i gniecących go szpargałów. Broń, żywność, narzędzia. Zastanawiał się, o co tu chodzi. Obudziły go radosne okrzyki Matoran. Obolały, zwlekł się z wozu i został otoczony przez wieśniaków. Skupili się jednak na wozie z zaopatrzeniem, tylko kilku z nich zwróciło się do niego: - Przybyłeś nam pomóc? - Gdzie twoja drużyna? - Co to za maska? - Kerhes cię przekonał? Suvil, z całych sił próbując się nie denerwować, przepychał się przez tłum do Toa Ognia. Ten rozmawiał z Po-Matoraninem, wyglądającym na przywódcę. - Dotarliśmy, jak widzisz - oznajmił mu uśmiechnięty Kerhes. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię. Korn - Suvil, Suvil - Korn. - Co tu się dzieje? - Robimy to, co Toa powinni. Pomagamy Matoranom, a nie latamy po świecie za szumowinami. Suvil miał serdeczną ochotę zetrzeć uśmiech gęby Kerhesa, powstrzymał się jednak. - Możesz mówić jaśniej? - Wyjaśnię ci później, może wieczorem. Teraz przepraszam, muszę dopilnować rozładunku, obgadać płatności i rozdzielić prace. Naprawdę nie mam czasu. - Prace? - Tak. Prace. Potem zajmiemy się twoim... szkoleniem - wyjaśnił Toa Ognia i zwrócił się ponownie ku Po-Matoraninowi. Suvil dał sobie spokój i rozejrzał po wiosce. Była w strasznym stanie. Brudni mieszkańcy, zniszczone budynki, żadnej palisady. Chyba rzeczywiście potrzebowali Toa... *** Daeryl potarł czoło. Denerwował się, odkąd po drugiej stronie przesmyku prowadzącego do wioski pojawił się ten Toa. Chciał rozmawiać z Turagą Vegetem, ale nie został wpuszczony. Ze względu na niepokojąco wyglądających towarzyszy - Skakdi i jeszcze gorszych. Teraz obozował na drugim końcu przesmyku, absolutnie spokojny. Dał im trzy dni na zmianę decyzji. Inaczej... - nie dokończył groźby, pozostawiając ją ich wyobraźni. Termin mijał dzisiaj. Wczoraj wieczorem do Toa przyprowadzono Vortixx w łańcuchach, o rozbieganym spojrzeniu. Toa dał mu miecz, tarczę i powiedział coś na ucho. Ten spojrzał w kierunku drewnianej bramy i kiwnął głową, po czym rzucił się z wrzaskiem na palisadę. Matoranie wystrzelili kilka ostrzegawczych strzał, ale Vortixx się nie zatrzymał. Daeryl żałował, że go wtedy nie było. Mógł użyć mocy... A tak Matoranie naszpikowali biedaka strzałami. Żadna ze stron nie kwapiła się później, by sprzątnąć ciało. Toa Roślinności niecierpliwił się. Słońce wstawało i cień bramy padał na przesmyk. Daeryl stał na pomoście wznoszącym się po wewnętrznej stronie palisady i ze zdumienia przecierał oczy - zdawało mu się, że cień na przesmuku zaczyna się kłębić, jak stado wściekłych węży. - I jak, naradziliście się?! - krzyknął przywódca przybyszów. - Możesz wejść sam, bez broni! - odkrzyknął Daeryl, zgodnie z poleceniem Turagi Vegeta. - Niestety broń będzie potrzebna... - stwierdził, udając smutek, Toa. - W takim razie nie przejdziesz! - krzyknął Daeryl. Chwilę potem z miejsca, gdzie wydawało mu się, że widzi kłębiące się węże, wystrzeliło kilkanaście macek, wyrywając bramę z zawiasów i nokautując strażników na pomoście. Toa Roślinności upadł na ziemię przeleciawszy kilka bio i zemdlał. Matoranie chwycili łuki i ustawili się na progu wioski. Wpadł pomiędzy nich martwy Vortixx. Szczęknęły cięciwy, kolejne strzały przebiły napastnika. On jednak wciąż walczył i kładł pokotem Matoran. Przybysz tymczasem bez przeszkód wkroczył do wioski, a z nim jego przerażający towarzysze. W ciągu kilku minut spacyfikowali wszystkich mieszkańców. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Kerhes ledwo oddychał. Jego płuca płonęły żywym ogniem od biegania wokół miasta, a potem jeszcze dwie godziny trenował z Nikordem. Najgorsze, że miał jeszcze lekcję z Artakhą. Koszmar. Shega - Vortixx, która uczyła go wykorzystywać moc Calix, była jakąś sadystką. Jeśli nie wykonał akrobacji - okrążenie wokół miasta. Sam Artakha przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem, ale Kerhes musiał być absolutnie skupiony. Uczył się o Wielkim Duchu, historii i rasach Wszechświata. Gdy spytał, co jest jego celem gdy już opuści wyspę, usłyszał: - Pomagać Matoranom. Walczyć ze Złem. Likwidować zagrożenie. Jemu jednak to nie wystarczało. Czuł, że Artakha miał konkretny powód, by powołać go do służby. Niczego więcej się jednak nie dowiedział. Gdy skończył trening, Skakdi pochwalił go za postępy. Nawet Vortixx Shega mruknęła coś o "byciu prawie przeciętnym". Artakha również ostatnio był wyjątkowo zadowolony. Jak bardzo, okazało się gdy Kerhes rozpakował z tkaniny podłużny przedmiot. Był to najpiękniejszy i najlepiej wykonany miecz, jaki młody Toa w życiu widział. Napis na klindze głosił "Pogromca". - Protostalowy... - oznajmił zszokowany Kerhes. - Przyda ci się. - Do czego? - Do walki ze mną... - na te słowa Artakha wyciągnął swój młot, a pomieszczenie zafalowało i zmieniło się w białą salę. Toa jęknął. *** Suvil zatrzymał się w chacie Kerhesa. Toa Ognia oddał mu swoje łóżko, a sam postanowił spać na podłodze. Suvil nie protestował, mimo że przez przeszło dwadzieścia lat swoich podróży przyzwyczaił się do spania na ziemi. Zostawił miecz w środku i wyszedł porozmawiać z Kerhesem. Matoranie wyładowali różnoraki sprzęt, jaki znajdował się na wozie. Były to głównie materiały budowlane i trochę broni. Toa Dźwięku ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że w promieniu wielu bio nie rosło żadne drzewo. Ponadto chaty Matoran był strasznie podziurawione, jak po jakimś ataku. Wyglądały, jakby miały się rozpaść przy najlżejszym podmuchu wiatru. Matoranie byli zmęczeni i często brudni. Z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, Suvil widząc ich, czuł się winny. Kerhes rozmawiał z tym samym Matoraninem, co wcześniej - Kornem. - Nie możemy pozwolić, by to się powtórzyło. Matoranie nie mogą dać się szantażować. Mamy broń, zorganizujemy szkolenie. Mamy niewiele czasu, nim Karvae i jego Jeźdźcy wrócą... - mówił Toa Ognia. - Ekhem - wtrącił się Suvil. Kerhes spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Taak? - Jeźdźcy? - A jak myślisz, kto zrobił to wszystko - Toa zatoczył ręką okrąg, wskazując na zrujnowaną wioskę. - Wyjaśnię ci później, jak już mówiłem. Teraz, póki słońce świeci, musimy pracować. Ty zaczniesz od palisady. - Ale... Chcesz im budować mury? - My. My chcemy. - Jestem Toa, nie jakimś budowlańcem. Nie znam się na... - Jesteś silny. I wysoki. Matoranie się znają. Ty im będziesz pomagał. Potem porozmawiamy o Jeźdźcach. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Inaczej nasza umowa już nie obowiązuje., Suvil mruknął coś pod nosem i ruszył ku największemu zbiegowisku wieśniaków. Zapowiadała się ciężka praca, jak za dawnych lat na Artakhce. *** Gdy Daeryl się ocknął, był związany łańcuchem, na nadgarstkach i ramionach za plecami. Okowy boleśnie wżynały się w ciało i co gorsza, zupełnie pozbawiały go mocy. Był też zakneblowany. Matoranie leżeli nieprzytomni, lub kulili się pod chatami. Jeden z ludzi Toa Cienia łamał ich łuki w powietrzu, nawet się nie wysilając. Sam Toa gdzieś zniknął. - Bydlaki - pomyślał Daeryl i zaczął się wić. - Ej, czego się wiercisz? - krzyknął do niego Skakdi z dwoma pazurami zamiast lewej dłoni. Podszedł do niego i złapał za gardło prawą ręką, po czym uniósł - jednocześnie przyduszając. Łucznik zaczął wierzgać jeszcze mocniej, walcząc o oddech. Bydlak zaśmiał się i puścił Toa, gdy ten tylko stracił przytomność. Kilka minut później Turaga, a za nim Toa Cienia, wyszli z chaty Czcigodnego. Turaga ze smutkiem spojrzał po wiosce i Matoranach, po czym podszedł do jednego z nich - Dudarna - i powiedział: - Ja teraz muszę odejść, przykro mi że w taki sposób. Niech Daeryl za trzy dni przybędzie na skraj dżungli. Dudarn pokiwał głową, zbyt przerażony by cokolwiek powiedzieć. - No, czekamy - oznajmił Toa, uśmiechając się pogardliwie. Turaga, ukradkowo ocierając łzę, wstał i ruszył pomiędzy opuszczającymi wioskę wojownikami. Jeden z nich uwolnił pozbawionego przytomności Daeryla. Matoranie jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie mogli się otrząsnąć. Potem ocucili Toa, a Dudarn przekazał wszystkim słowa Turagi Vegeta. Daeryl zerwał się na równe nogi i popędził po swój łuk. Zacisnął pięści, widząc swoją ukochaną broń złamaną, na samym szczycie pozostałych zniszczonych łuków. Nie mając czasu na poszukiwania innej broni, po prostu wybiegł z wioski, jak stał. Wciąż miał szansę ich dopaść, zwłaszcza jeśli pobiegnie po drzewach. Szybko złapał się za zwisającą gałąź i podciągnął, jego ramiona eksplodowały bólem. O mało co nie spadł, ale udało mu się wspiąć. Ruszył przez korony, z gałęzi na gałąź. Wolał nie ryzykować tym razem huśtania na liniach, sprawa była za poważna. W końcu, zmęczony, wylądował na ziemi. Za nim roztaczała się równina, przed nim wiła się wąska ścieżyna prowadzona wgłąb dżungli - do wioski. Ukrył się, czekając w napięciu na pojawienie się porywaczy Turagi. Gdzieś w oddali szczebiotały Gukko. Kilka, a potem kilkanaście minut minęło bez żadnego sygnału zwiastującego nadejście Toa Cienia. Daeryl w końcu opuścił kryjówkę i przyjrzał się śladom; siedem śladów - tyle, ilu było porywaczy. Możliwie jak najciszej, Toa ruszył ścieżyną, mijając bagna i inne przeszkody. Ślady wiodły ku wiosce, ale nie było widać powrotnych, mimo że napastnicy w końcu opuścili wioskę. Musieli zatem zniknąć gdzieś po drodze. Nadal ich nie słyszał, ani nie widział. W tym miejscu ścieżyna prowadziła przez parów i kilkukrotnie ostro zakręcała. Toa przełknął ślinę, coraz bardziej się denerwując. Nagle zamarł. Za jednym z zakrętów dostrzegł nieco zagmatwane ślady, ale wynikało z nich, że Toa Cienia i jego drużyna gdzieś zniknęła, wyparowała. Pozostawiając za sobą bezgłowe ciało Turagi. *** Suvil ciężko klapnął na ziemię. Ramiona go bolały od kopania, układania, podawania, podnoszenia, ciągnięcia, wbijania i całej reszty wieśniaczych robót. Ale nie narzekał, widząc że słabsi od niego Matoranie tego nie robią. Jednakże, z dumą oglądał wyniki swojej pracy na tle zbliżającego się ku zachodowi słońca. W około cztery godziny postawili podstawy dla murów i wykopali rowy na bale drewna mające utworzyć palisadę. Teraz siedział przy ognisku stworzonym przez Kerhesa. Toa Ognia również był zmęczony - zajmował się naprawą chat. Toa Dźwięku, pomimo znużenia, zdobył się na rozmowę: - Może nareszcie mi wyjaśnisz, czemu mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Bo na pewno nie po to, by uczyć mnie budownictwa. Toa Ognia skinął głową, popijając z protodermisowego garnuszka jakiś napar. - Wioska... - Nie mów mi o wiosce - wtrącił się poirytowany Suvil. - Odpowiedz na pytanie. - Wioska - ciągnął z uporem Kerhes. - została zniszczona. - Co ty nie powiesz... - Nie przeszkadzaj. Kilku Matoran zginęło. Napadali na nich bandyci. Nazywają się "Czarnymi Jeźdźcami". - Dlaczego? - Zgadnij. Noszą czarne zbroje, tak jak ich Kikanalo. Terroryzują Kontynent już od kilku miesięcy. Zmuszają wioski do płacenia im haraczu "za ochronę". Jeśli ktoś im się przeciwstawia, zabijają go. Spotkało to już kilku Toa. Są dobrymi (a wręcz bardzo dobrymi) wojownikami, zarówno w walce wręcz i dystansowej. Ich broń jest potężna - różnego rodzaju miotacze. Są też okrutni. I bardzo groźni... Działają w centrum Kontynentu, wybrzeża pozostawiając innym. - Komu? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Suvil. - O tym później. - Chcesz mnie poszczuć na tych Jeźdźców? Mam ich zabić? Kerhes skrzywił się. - Pokonać. Chcę ich pokonać, i do tego potrzebuję ciebie. W pojedynkę żaden Toa nie da im rady, a podróżują grupami, o ile mi wiadomo. - A trening? Mówiłeś o nim na wozie. - Muszę cię podszkolić, jedynie wtedy mamy szansę. W otwartej walce mamy małe szansę, dlatego musimy umocnić wioskę - Toa Ognia rozejrzał się po mieścinie i zbierających się przy ogniskach Matoranach, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ból, a po chwili zmienił się w gniew. - Jak już mówiłem, zabili kilku Toa. - Ale tamci nie byli Czempionami Artakhi. Mieczami w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha. I już na pewno żaden z nich nie był Toa Szeptu - oznajmił z powagą Toa Dźwięku, kładąc ręce za głowę. Kerhes parsknął śmiechem. Suvil natychmiast się zmieszał, i coś sobie przypomniał. - A gdy załatwimy tych Jeźdźców... wracasz na Artakhę. Mamy umowę, co nie? Toa Ognia spojrzał na Suvila z wyrzutem. I po chwili westchnął. - Tak, wracam na Artakhę. Mieliśmy umowę, a każdy szanujący się Toa dotrzymuje umów. Toa Dźwięku skinął głową, usatysfakcjonowany. Cieszył się na nadchodzącą walkę, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Przeciwnik był groźny i niebezpieczny, i stanowił realne zagrożenie. Nie tak jak Jaszczur... *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Kerhes musiał przyznać, że Pogromca rzeczywiście był najwyższej jakości. Normalny miecz po sparowaniu tylu ciosów rozszalałego Artakhi pękłby w drobny mak, a na nim nie było żadnej rysy. Toa ciężko oddychał, robiąc kolejne uniki. Jak dotąd wyprowadził tylko kilka ciosów. Władca wyspy zatrzymał się, a Kerhes natychmiast zaatakował, wkładając w cios mnóstwo siły i tnąc w uda. Artakha sparował bez zbytniego wysiłku swoim Młotem, jednocześnie odsłaniając się z lewej. Toa pchnął, wciąż jeszcze rezonującym mieczem, a gdy atak się nie udał, wyprowadził cios rotacyjny. Szczęk stali. Artakha sparował. Kerhes prześlizgnął się po posadzce w rozpaczliwej próbie zejścia z trajektorii spadającego młota. Szybko zerwał się na nogi (szybciej, niż się spodziewał) i szeroko ciął na odlew, w plecy przeciwnika. Artakha już się odwracał, ale Toa trafił. Protostal przebiła się przez pancerz, a władca wyspy syknął. Kerhes jakby dostał skrzydeł. Teraz to młody Toa zaczął atakować, coraz szybciej i szybciej, i celniej, pomimo zmęczenia. Jakby coś wzmacniało jego energię. Pogromca... Jakby walczył za niego ktoś inny. Calix... Kerhes dopiero teraz zorientował się, że miecz dodaje mu sił. Nie było tego dużo, ale wystarczył, by sięgnąć po maskę. Skupiając całą swoją wolę na Kanohi, Toa zapędził Artakhę w kozi róg. Wtedy władca wyspy postanowił przejąć pałeczkę. Potężne i błyskawiczne uderzenie posłało Kerhesa na przeciwległą ścianę, połączenie z maską zostało zerwane. Toa odlepił się od ściany i spadł na podłogę. Ledwo dychał. Artakha był coraz bliżej, wznosząc broń coraz wyżej, gotów zakończyć życie swojego niedoskonałego ucznia... ...gdy z miecza znajdującego się w wyciągniętej ręce Kerhesa buchnął ogień. Fala płomieni i żaru eksplodowała z Protostali, zalewając pomieszczenie i siejąc zniszczenie. Toa krzyknął, obserwując Moc Ognia w swej destrukcyjnej postaci. Gdy kilkanaście sekund później zasoby żywiołowe się wyczerpały, a miecz wypadł ze zdrętwiałej dłoni, Artakha z powrotem przeteleportował się do pomieszczenia. Widać było, że płomienie smagnęły jego zielono-białą zbroję. - Gratulacje. Test zdany. - Ale... - wybąknął Kerhes. - Myślałem, że cię zabiłem... Władca wyspy spojrzał na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. *** Fergen odtworzył wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. Przewinał az do momentu, gdy zobaczył Toa w dobrze mu znanym szarym płaszczu. Ślad rozwiewał się, ale był jeszcze wyraźny. Przewinął jeszcze bardziej, do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch dni i zasępił się. Nie sądził, że Waer i Jain tak szybko wpadną na właściwy trop. Ale miał trochę czasu, Łowców spowolni niekompetencja Waera. Dzięki temu, zdąży ich prześcignąć i być może zastawić pułapkę, po czym zrzucić ich śmierć na Maskę. Albo Waera, to zależy. Jain i tak nie może przedstawić własnej wersji zdarzeń. Vhanit poprawił wiszącą na ramieniu tobołek ze skradzionym ekwipunkiem i skierował swoje kroki ku bramie miasta. Nagle przejście zostało zamknięte, zaraz po przejechaniu przez wrota jeźdźca w czarnej zbroi i płaszczu. Nawet zbroja jego Kikanalo nosiła ten kolor. Matoranie i nieliczni przedstawiciele innych ras zamarli. Fergen ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał w przybyszu Vhanita. Tymczasem z drugiej strony wioski nadjechał kolejny jeździec - Xianin. Wieśniacy byli już całkowicie przerażeni. Jakby dla dodania dramatyzmu, nad osadą kołował powoli Nivawk. - Wiecie, po co tu jesteśmy! - odezwał się Vhanit. - By zaproponować wam ochronę. Będziemy bronić was przed zagrożeniami, gdy nas wezwiecie, a w zamian będziecie nam płacić. Co miesiąc. - A co, jeśli odmówimy? - zapytał barczysty Skakdi. Jeździec wzruszył ramionami. - Może się zdarzyć, że wasze miasto spłonie - wtrącił się Vortixx. - Albo zostanie zrabowane. Albo wy zginiecie. Wtedy pożałujecie, że odrzuciliście naszą ofertę. Nie macie wyboru. Pierwsza zapłatę, jako znak waszej dobrej woli, weźmiemy dzisiaj. Matoranie zaszemrali przerażeni. Jednak barczysty Skakdi, miał zaciętą minę. Wystąpił przed tłum i butnie spojrzał na przybyszów. - Nie zgadzamy się - powiedział twardo. W górze zaskrzeczał Nivawk. Potem, zapadła grobowa cisza. Jeźdźcy wymienili spojrzenia i roześmiali się. - Nie wy pierwsi to mówicie. Nie wy pierwsi zmienicie zdanie - odparł Vhanit, wskazując palcem na Skakdi. Wtedy wielki Nivawk zanurkował, i z piskiem porwał butnego Skakdi w powietrze. Zakazianin darł się wniebogłosy, gdy Rahi wynosił go coraz wyżej i wyżej. Aż puścił. Wieśniacy odwrócili wzrok, gdy ciało z plaskiem padło na ziemię. Fergen nie był taki wrażliwy i uważnie przyjrzał się zmasakrowanym zwłokom. - Zrozumiano? - zapytał wreszcie jego pobratymca. Matoranie pokiwali ze smutkiem głowami. Jeźdźcy uśmiechnęli się. Fergen zastanawiał się, czy zdjąć z pleców karabin i może wpakować im po kulce w łeb. Nivawkowi też. Z drugiej strony, nie interesowały go problemy Matoran. Kilkanaście lat temu pomógł Matoranom z Południowego Kontynentu i nie wyszło mu to na dobre. Nie chciał znowu stawać się bohaterem wieśniaków, otrzymywać od nich obstawy, i tym podobne - to była rola Toa. Matoranie znaleźli już wóz i zaczęli wypełniać go zapasami - jedzeniem, bronią, kosztownościami itd. W końcu Vhanit-jeździec skinął głową, na znak zadowolenia. Fergen zauważył, że łatwo da się ich wyśledzić do ich "bazy", jeśli taka istniała. Były Łowca nagle zauważył, że Vortixx przygląda się jego miotaczowi. - Nie chcesz tego próbować, oj nie chcesz - mruknął Fergen, patrząc na Xianina. - Vhanicie, ty oddasz swoją broń - powiedział Xianin. Fergen zaklął. - Nie pochodzę z tego miasta, więc nie jestem zobowiązany do haraczu... - Zapłaty za ochronę... - ...a poza tym właśnie stąd wyjeżdżałem. - W takim razie uznaj to za napad. Lub wymianę. Możliwość odejścia z broń. Drugi jeździec zasiadł za sterami wozu i już opuszczał wioskę. Nivawk wylądował obok niego. Xianin był sam, Fergen mógł już zaryzykować. - Ale... - zająknął się. - Dawaj. Broń. Wieśniacy patrzyli na nich zdenerwowani. - Moorta! Nie mamy czasu! Zostaw tego śmiecia! - krzyknął poirytowany towarzysz Jeźdźca. Vortixx zaklął i pochylił się ku Fergenowi. - Jeszcze się spotkamy - wycedził, po czym spiął rumaka i pogalopował za wozem. Były Mroczny Łowca zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech, więc wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Matoranie patrzyli na niego z wyrzutem. - Dlaczego mu go po prostu nie oddałeś? - przemówił w końcu jeden z nich. - Bo to moja broń. Nie muszę jej nikomu oddawać. I wy też nie... - A co niby mamy zrobić? - zapytała Ga-Matoranka. - Możecie z nimi walczyć. Macie przewagę liczebną. Albo znajdźcie Toa. - Ale nie umiemy walczyć. A oni są... straszni. - Jedna wioska im się postawiła. Teraz jest ruiną. Pewien Toa kilka dni temu kupił dla nich zapasy. Dzisiaj mieliśmy wysłać im... - Toa? Suvil? - pomyślał szybko Fergen. - Nie, to nie w jego stylu. On jeździ po świecie i morduje, a nie pomaga Matoranom. Ale z drugiej strony, to on był na wozie z innym Toa. Vhanit ponownie szybko przejrzał wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni - już blakły, przytłoczone intensywnością i emocjami spotkania przybyszów. - Jest was ilu? Kilkudziesięciu. A tamtych Jeźdźców? Dwóch? - Ośmiu. Tak mówią... - I tak macie nad nimi przewagę. - Tamten Toa też to mówił. Ze możemy walczyć. Albo wysłać mu oddział... - Więc walczcie i wysyłajcie - Fergen potarł czoło. - Gdy z nowu tu przyjadą, zastrzelcie ich. Wasza mieścina jest spora. Ustawcie barykady wokół murów i w uliczkach. Zbierzcie kusze, Kanoka i poukrywajcie się. Proste. - Ale potem się zemszczą. Zniszczą nasze miasto. - Nie pozwólcie im. Zabijcie. Znajdźcie Toa. - Może ty nam pomożesz? Vhanit przewrócił oczami. Czekał na tę prośbę... - Nie będę rozwiązywał waszych problemów. Muszę ruszać. - Dobrze. Dzięki, może zrobimy jak nam powiedziałeś. - Inaczej będziecie cały czas żyć w strachu - eks-Łowca wzruszył ramionami i założył na ramię tobołek z zapasami, po czym opuścił wioskę, zostawiając jej mieszkańców z ich własnymi problemami. Musiał dopaść Waera i Jaina. A potem Maskę. *** Suvil przyjął napar od Kerhesa i podziękował, skinieniem głowy. - Powiedziałeś, że pomagasz Matoranom. Naprawiasz ich domu. Ścigasz Czarnych Jeźdźców. Chcesz szkolić wieśniaków. Bez Artakhi. Sam. Dlaczego? Toa Ognia roześmiał się. - Dużo chcesz wiedzieć od razu. - Jeźdźcy, wioska, moja historia. Wszystko w swoim czasie. - Mam tego dość! - warknął Suvil, unosząc się z miejsca, nieomal wylewając napar. - Najpierw chcesz mnie szkolić, albo przekonać, bym tak jak ty zostawił Artakhę. Potem naprawiać wioskę i w końcu zabijać bandytów. Masz jeszcze jakieś zadania? - spytał z jadem w głosie. - Tak. Jedno. A właściwie dwa - odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie Kerhes. - Ale... - Ale o tym później - dokończył zdenerwowany Suvil. Matoranie patrzyli na nich w milczeniu. - Dokładnie - Toa skinął głową. - Ale masz rację. Jestem ci winien odpowiedzi. Prawdę o Jeźdźcach już znasz. Wiesz, że są zagrożeniem. Co chcesz wiedzieć teraz? - Dlaczego opuściłeś Artakhę? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili jego towarzysz. Kerhes skrzywił się, ale odpowiedział: - Ze strachu? - Ze strachu? - powtórzył zdziwiony Suvil. - Co masz na myśli? Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc w tańczące płomienie. Wydawało się, że spogląda przez nie w swoje wspomnienia. - Ścigałem pewnego Toa. Miałem go zabić. Przemierzyłem za nim pół świata, ciągnąc ze sobą jednego Thouda, widziałem bestialskie czyny jakich się dopuszczał. W końcu zmierzyłem się z nim na Xii. Pokonałem go, na oczach jego załogi... - Załogi? - Był kapitanem pirackiego statku. Zraniłem go, a on kulił się przede mną, błagając o litość. Był... żałosny. Przedtem Zyglaki zabiły jego ukochaną, a on się załamał. Nie mogłem go zabić, po prostu nie mogłem. - Byłeś słaby - ocenił sucho Suvil. Jego rozmówca posłał mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. - Każdy głupiec może zabić. Litość jest czymś... większym, jest wyborem. Czymś, czym powinien się cechować Toa. - Rozumiem - burknął Toa Dźwięku. - Nie sądzę. Nie dość, że zabijasz i czerpiesz przyjemność z zadawania śmierci, to czai się w tobie gniew. - Nie znasz mnie - powiedział cicho, głosem pełnym gniewu, odwracając wzrok. - Myślisz, że dlaczego pokonałem cię tak łatwo? - nie ustępował Kerhes. - Rzucałeś się jak szalony, a ja to wykorzystałem. Gniew cię zaślepił, i mnie nie doceniłeś... - Odszedłeś, bo bałeś się zabić!? - wykrzyknął nagle Suvil, prawie zachłystując się. - Ja musiałem zabić całą wioskę Matoran. - Dlaczego? - zapytał spokojnie Toa Ognia. - Bo zwlekałem z zabiciem Skakdi mutującego ich w potwory! Milczeli, Suvil ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Czyli to ty popełniłeś błąd i to na siebie się złościsz. Kerhes umilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował: - Znienawidziłeś się za to, co zrobiłeś, więc uśmiercałeś wszystkie swoje "cele" bez litości, i zabijanie nic dla ciebie już nie znaczy. Chociaż nie. Może kiedyś nie znaczyło. Teraz czerpiesz z tego radość. Dlatego nienawidzisz się jeszcze bardziej, dlatego jesteś wściekły, dlatego się boisz. Gniew maskuje twój strach, że staniesz się potworem, jakich zabijasz. I, że może następny Czempion otrzyma zadanie. Zabicie ciebie... - I zginie próbując, zupełnie bezsensownie - Suvil uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Powiedziałem to pewnej Matorance, pół roku po... zabiciu Matoran. - Wiem - Kerhes również odpowiedział smutnym uśmiechem. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Toa Ognia wstrzymał oddech, gdy Artakha uroczyście wręczył mu miecz i Kanohi, po tylu testach i wyczerpującym szkoleniu, na znak zakończenia treningów. - Powstań "synu", mój Czempionie - Kerhes wstał, ledwo panując nad emocjami. W pomieszczeniu oprócz nich, znajdowała się dwójka jego nauczycieli i kilku dodatkowych Matoran. Nikord z Zakazu i Shega z Xii pogratulowali mu, po czym zniknęli, teleportowani przez Artakhę. Matoranie zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów. - Co teraz? - zapytał podekscytowany Toa. - Teraz czeka cię pierwsza poważna misja. Przeszli do innego pokoju, znacznie mniejszego. Kerhes usiadł za jedynym stolikiem, a władca wyspy stanął przed nim i zaczął przemowę: - Twoim celem jest Merak, Skakdi, morderca i ludobójca. Potwór. Dobry wojownik, ponadto świetny inżynier i wynalazca. Tworzył plany broni masowej zagłady, a następnie testował ją na niewinnych istotach z wschodnich wysp. Potem używał jej na Zakazie. Gdy został wygnany za zbrodnie wojenne, skupił wokół siebie najemników i zaatakował Miasto na Wzgórzu. - A Toa z Miasta? - Zginęli. Być może Merak ma powiązania z Bractwem. Należy zlikwidować zagrożenie, jakie stworzył. Nie można dopuścić, by fabryki na Wzgórzu zaczęły produkować broń, to byłoby niebezpieczne. - Rozumiem. Kiedy wyruszam? - Teraz. - Artakha pstryknął palcami i Toa zniknął. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Merak wychylił się przez okno wieży, zaniepokojony. Ulice Miasta kryły się we mgle, oprócz samego szczytu Wzgórza. Tak właśnie Matoranie ochrzcili pojedynczą górę wznoszącą się na zachodzie Północnego Kontynentu. Góra ta słynęła z piętrzącego się po jej zboczach miasta godnego konkurować z Xią lub samym Metru Nui. Nowoczesne, pełne technologicznych cudów Miasto ściągało istoty z całego Wszechświata. W fabrykach, warsztatach i laboratoriach znalazło pracę wielu wybitnych inżynierów i uczonych. Produkowane części lub maszyny były rozsyłane na cały świat, nawet na wspomnianą wyżej Xię lub Metru Nui. Na ulicach podstawowym transportem były powietrzne skutery, statki latające, mini-sterowce i tego typu pojazdy. Miasto dzieliło się na cztery dystrykty, w centrum każdego wznosiły się wieże, które odpowiadały za utrzymywanie łączności w obrębie Miasta i poza nim. Trzy dystrykty rozmieszczone na zboczach i czwarty - główny, na szczycie. To właśnie ten zajął Merak ze swoimi ludźmi, gdy kilka tygodni temu przybył do miasta. Następnie rozesłał najemników na granice pozostałych dzielnic, początkowo wywołując kilkanaście sporów, a w końcu odcinając je od siebie. W tym samym czasie niewielkie grupki przejęły Wieże, a Miasto znalazło się na łasce (bądź też niełasce) Skakdi Kamienia. W niedługo po tym, większość protestujących Matoran została spacyfikowana, a przedstawiciele pozostałych ras powiększyli szeregi jego ludzi. Matoranie byli dobrymi inżynierami i elektrykami (jak on sam), ale na walce się nie znali (w przeciwieństwie do niego). W Mieście było kilku Toa. No właśnie. Było. Polegli w walkach i stali się przykładem, co czeka za niesubordynację. Oczywiście, w dystryktach wciąż tlił się opór, ale nie mógł potrwać długo. Zajęte fabryki przestawiły się już na produkcję broni, a kilka z nich pracowało nad autorskimi robotami Skakdi, na których pomysł zaczerpnął ze strzegących Metru Nui Vahki. Skakdi Kamienia nie wykluczał możliwości sabotażu, jednak był przekonany, że jego uzbrojeni najemnicy zmuszą pracowników do sumienności i skrupulatności. Merak wpatrywał się w zalane mgłą ulice, wyraźnie słysząc niepokojące odgłosy. Krzyki, szczęk broni, wystrzały z broni palnej i energetycznej. Walka. Skakdi zaklął gniewnie i wszedł do windy. Na dole czekał na niego Zeor - jego prawa ręka, zastępca i przyjaciel. Skakdi Lodu zauważył zdenerwowane spojrzenie dowódcy i wyjaśnił: - Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. - Co!? Przez kogo!? - Mieszkańców Miasta. Mają naszą broń. Pomaga im jakiś Toa. - Jak!? Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić!? Wszyscy Toa mieli zawisnąć! - To przybłęda... Przekonał Matoran do walki, we wszystkich dystryktach. Trzeci nie odpowiada na komunikaty... - Niech to licho! Gdzie nasi ludzie? Moi obrońcy? - Przed wejściem. Razem z Matoranami. Tu starcie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęło. Merak wziął podany przez przyjaciela blaster i ruszył przodem, korytarzem prowadzącym do bocznego wyjścia. Przed głównymi drzwiami znajdował się tłum Matoran, rzeczywiście uzbrojonych w broń zaprojektowana przez Meraka. Jednak niektóre karabiny ściskane przez mieszkańców należały do jego ludzi. Zbiorowisku przewodził Toa. Czerwony. On jeden nie miał żadnego miotacza, a zwykły przestarzały miecz. Ludzie Skakdi broń mieli wycelowaną w Matoran. Merak zrobił to samo. - Naruszyliście odwieczne prawa Miasta! - krzyknął czerwony Toa, występując. - Do tego czasu było ono otwarte dla wszystkich ras! Ale od dzisiaj, będą mieli do niego wstęp tylko Matoranie, Toa i Turaga. W głosie przybysza brzmiała jawna groźba. - Każdy z was, kto odejdzie teraz, odkładając broń, przeżyje. Przez chwilę najemnicy milczeli. Potem jeden z nich osunął się na ziemię. Była to Yrra, jedyna znana Merakowi Skakdi Psioniki. Po chwili wstała, przy pomocy innego wojownika i posłała Toa znienawidzone spojrzenie, ocierając płynącą z nosa krew. On tylko się uśmiechnął. Skakdi zszokowany, obserwował jak posiadająca Wzrok Kontroli Umysłów Yrra odrzuca miotacz i odchodzi. Pozostali nie drgnęli, gdy za towarzyszką zamknął się tłum Matoran. - Jesteście otoczeni, to wasza ostatnia szansa. Macie wybór - Toa chwycił mocniej rękojeść miecza. Całkiem niezłego miecza, jak zauważył Merak. - To wy macie wybór - warknął. - Wracajcie do fabryk, a ty, Toa, wynoś się z mojego Miasta. - To nie jest twoje miasto. Już nie. Zeor pierwszy wystrzelił - prosto w Toa. Ten tylko odchylił się w bok, nabój minął go o włos, a Matoranie odpowiedzieli nieco nieporadnym ogniem. - To tylko Matoranie! - wykrzyknął inżynier, a jego blaster wypluł z siebie laserową wiązkę. Matoran było więcej, jednak to Skakdi potrafili lepiej obchodzić się z bronią. Merak zdążył pomyśleć, co ze Skakdi w innych dystryktach... Toa ruszył do boju, nie zważając na pociski i wyładowania energetyczne; jego ciało wykonywało niesamowite uniki, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do lini najemników, z samego jej końca. Błysnął miecz, raz, drugi. Ranni upadli na ziemię, a kolejny wojownik został pochłonięty przez płomienie z upiornym wrzaskiem. Dwaj Skakdi utworzyli lodowo-ziemne sztylety i właśnie wystrzelili w niemogących się uratować Matoran. Pociski spotkały się ze ścianą ognia i stopiły się, tak jak ich autorzy po chwili. Kolejni wojownicy zwarli szyki i posłali w tłum kilkanaście kolejnych wyładowań żywiołowych, akompaniując to seriami z automatów i pociskami plazmy. Merak skrył się w korytarzu, by zasilić blaster kolejną baterią. Za nim do środka wskoczył Zeor, osłaniający dowódcę. Skakdi Kamienia właśnie wracał na pole bitwy, gdy w sklepienie trafił wystrzelony przez jednego z wykrwawiających się małych bojowników pocisk rakietowy. Inżynier zasłonił tylko twarz, a siła wybuchu cisnęła go w czeluść budynku. Wejście zapadło się, przywalone fragmentami Wieży. Gdy Merak odzyskał przytomność, na zewnątrz wciąż wrzała walka. Zeor właśnie wystukiwał kod blokujący pozostałe wejścia. Nagle wrzaski i serie ucichły, a po chwili z gardeł Matoran wyrwał się radosny okrzyk. Skakdi nie wierzył w to, co się właściwie stało. Jego ludzie przegrali z... jakimiś kurduplami z rakietnicami... Nie wiedział jednak, że jego ludzie przegrali też z Czempionem Artakhi. - Co to miało być!? - wykrzyknął Merak. Skakdi Lodu wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Bywa. Trzeba aktywować systemy obronne. Działka, wieżyczki, i tak dalej... - nie dokończył, widząc jak mechaniczne drzwi, które zablokowały główne wejście ustępują przed ostrzem miecza i zaczynają się nagrzewać. - Tylko ty możesz włączyć działka! Biegnij, ja załatwię tego Toa. Merak nie oglądając się za siebie, wskoczył do windy i wcisnął zdenerwowany guzik, o kilka razy więcej niż trzeba było. Zeor przygotował się na się na spotkanie wojownika. Wrota niemalże się stopiły - ziała w nich spora dziura, przez którą z łatwością mógł wskoczyć Toa. Skakdi zrepetował karabin, jednocześnie będąc gotowym do zamrożenia przybysza swoim wzrokiem. Toa mignął mu przed oczami, gdy skakał przez dziurę. Zeor cofnął się do tyłu, a jego broń wypluła z siebie serię zdolnych rozsmarować Toa na ścianie pocisków. Jednak jakimś cudem wojownik wciąż stał na nogach, omijając Wzrok Skakdi. Żołnierz krzyknął, omiatając Wzrokiem cały korytarz. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem Toa znalazł się za nim - zrozumiał, że tam jest, gdy ostrze miecza wytrąciło mu z ręki miotacz, razem z prawą dłonią. Ułamek sekundy później płaz broni trafił Skakdi w głowę. Przeciwnik dorzucił kilka następnych ciosów wręcz, wyłączając Zeora z gry. Toa wbiegł do wnętrza budynku i rozejrzał się. Wiedziony przeczuciem, utorował sobie drzwi szybu i zaczął się szybko wspinać przy pomocy Kanohi, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że Merak nie zrzuci szybem granatu, albo otworzy kolejnej salwy. Minutę później wybiegał na dach. Merak już tam czekał, z potężnym obrotowym miotaczem. Głosy Matoran z dołu tonęły wśród salw aktywowanych przed chwilą dział. Obok Skakdi Lodu znajdowała się spora antena, z przymocowanym do niej urządzeniem - zapewne aktywatorem. Dach miał pole kwadratu, krawędzie stanowiły stalowe barierki chroniące przed upadkiem. - Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ani czemu to robisz. Wiedz jednak, że już nie żyjesz. - Jestem tu, by cię ukarać, Meraku - odpowiedział Toa, przesuwając się w lewo. - By zabrać cię do... Otchłani... Skakdi zadrżał na sam dźwięk nazwy legendarnego więzienia. Potem zmrużył oczy, jak drapieżnik szykujący się do ataku. Kerhes odskoczył, ledwo schodząc z drogi ołowianym pociskom mogącym z łatwością przebić zbroję. Przebiegł kilka bio i zaczął ponownie zbliżać się ku Merakowi. Ten, chwycił drugi miotacz i wystrzelił kilkukrotnie wokół siebie, posyłając rozszerzające się kule energii. Dorzucił kolejną serię i użył swojego Wzroku o mocy Spowolnienia. Toa zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, unosząc pionowo miecz - płazem przed siebie. Z ostrza eksplodował huragan ognia, pochłaniając pociski i zasypując podłogę stopionymi grudkami, po czym zmienił się w ogromną strzałę i rozniósł na strzępy antenę. Toa już był w biegu. Skakdi uskoczył przed walącą się konstrukcją; jego broń nieustannie wypluwała z siebie pociski. Kerhes się zbliżał. Merak sięgnął po umieszczony na udzie pistolet plazmowy i strumień substancji zagrodził Toa drogę, a Skakdi zdołał użyć na nim Wzroku. W oczach przeciwnika dostrzegł strach. Uniósł swoje mini-działko i nacisnął spust. Broń stopiła mu się w rękach, ale jeden pocisk zdołał trafić w brzuch przybysza, przebijając go na wylot. Toa zachwiał się i upadł, a wrzeszczący Merak cofnął się do krawędzi dachu zaślepiony bólem. Kerhes widząc, co się stanie, skoczył naprzód - czerpiąc resztki mocy swojej Kanohi - i wyciągnął rękę, by złapać spadającego Skakdi. Jednak, echo Wzroku Meraka jeszcze nie przebrzmiało i ruchy Toa były nieco spowolnione. Merak z krzykiem pokonał ponad sto bio i znikł w podnoszącej się mgle. Kerhes spuścił głowę. *** Fergen zatrzymał się. Według swoich obliczeń, udało mu się już wyprzedzić Waera i Jaina. Wyciągnął karabin i skrył się za potężnym monolitem przetransportowanym tutaj przed wiekami w niewiadomym celu. Nie musiał czekać długo. Jego wyczulony przez lata słuch wkrótce wychwycił Kroki. I rozmowę. A właściwe monolog. - ...jeźdźcach. Za ich głowy można by zgarnąć całkiem niezlą sumkę. Co myślisz? Cisza. - Tak myślałem. Oczywiście, TSO musi wiedzieć. Wystarczyło by szepnąc mu słówko... - Świr - pomyślał eks-Łowca, podczas gdy kroki zbliżały się, a rozmowa stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Jain nie rozpozna jego zapachu (bo wiedział, że ten na pewno go wyczuje, ze swoim węchem). - Wiesz, kiedy już wrócimy, poproszę o przydział kogoś bardziej rozmownego. Nawet z Airwatcherem łatwiej nawiązać kontakt, niż... - Łapy do góry i mordy w kubeł - nakazał Vhanit, wyskakując zza skały i biorąc na muszkę Vortixx w białej zbroi. - Fergen? - bąknął zszokowany Mroczny Łowca. W spojrzeniu Jaina dało się natomiast odczytać... ulgę? - Nadszedł czas zapłaty... - odparł enigmatycznie Fergen, odbezpieczając broń i kładąc palec na języku spustu. Waer wreszcie zrozumiał. Skoczył, a znad pleców pojawił się miotacz Rhotuka. Wszystko zwolniło. Błysk u wylotu lufy. Tył wirującego pocisku bo uderzeniu iglicy. Wypadająca na bok dymiąca łuska. Kolejny pocisk. I kolejny. Wszystkie w pierś, w serce. Wir Rhotuka nawet nie zdążył się naładować. Następna seria rozkawałkowała głowę Łowcy. Jain ani drgnął. Fergen poczuł, jak spada mu ciężar z serca. - Ciebie nie zabiję. Ze względu na stare czasy... - mruknął do zmutowanego Matoranina, odbierając Vortixx broń. - Aha. - usłyszał eks-Łowca. Szybko zerwał się na nogi i rozejrzał zdezorientowany. - No co, na co się tak gapisz? - warknął gniewnie Matoranin. Fergen zaniemówił. Wskazał byłego partnera palcem, gdy ten nagle krzyknął: - Uważaj! - jednocześnie wskazał za plecy Vhanita. Fergen odwrócił się z opóźnieniem. Wpadł prosto pod szpony Nivawka. Poczuł szarpnięcie i leciał w górę, przy akompaniamencie triumfalnego wrzasku ptaka. Po omacku namacał broń, a potem spust. Uniósł karabin do góry i wpakował we wrzeszczącego Rahi cały magazynek. Po chwili poczuł, jak zaczyna spadać. W ostatniej chwili obrócił się wraz z ptakiem, zasłaniając się przed upadkiem. Uderzenie pogruchotało mu kręgosłup. Chciał krzyknąć, ale nie mógł. Ból pozbawił go przytomności.